User talk:RadiantDarkBlaze
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "SR Help Center" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ivan247 (Talk) 11:35, February 28, 2012 (Please note: This is an automated message.) The Swords page calculations I think that the part with the Lightsabers with Quick's Card 5 is not correct, as the effect does not stack; it just resets the effect and deals a constant amount of damage per second, so Quick's Card 5's effect on the DPS is only minimal at best. Also there's the fact that it does not emit all the 100/120 beams/flames in a single second. I don't really know how long the effect lasts, but it does seem to last more than one second. Not sure if this is right since this is according to my memory (and I can't test right now because Dan-Ball is currently down at the time I wrote this), but yeah. You might wanna fix that, if this is even right. Samuel17 (talk) 23:20, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ? I know that the Lightsaber series doesn't accept Bullet's Card, but I'm pretty sure the effect overlaps if it activates more than once within the time that the effect takes. If you can find a reliable source to back your claim up (Ivan247's confirmation, for example), then I'll go change that and suggest a compo other than Quick's Card for Lightsaber weapons. But right now I still think the effect overlaps, so I'm not going back to fix anything yet. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC) My testing seems to show that it does not stack the effects, but I'm not sure. It's difficult to test by seeing the numbers' density because it's so high. I tried to kill the Castle Boss with the Gladiator only (70STR and 60MAG with Lightsaber 6, one with Quick's Card 5 and one without) For no Quick's Card, I killed it in around 4.5s and 4s with Quick's Card 5. With calculations, the extra DPS is found to be caused by the Physical damage. Well, i didn't record the time many times and errors tend to exist so so you two may try to do what I did and show your times. Ivan247Talk Page 05:03, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I guess that could make sense.... if that's how it is though, then that goes completely against what I (and probably most of the others on the wiki) thought was the best build for using the Lightsaber weapons; all of the MAG required for the effect, rest LP. If what you say is true though, then the best builds for the Lightsaber series would be either half or a third of the MP required (though a third really mostly only works with Lightsaber 6.... the most damaging one, plus 40 MAG also does Lightsaber 4's effect in 3 swings), so Quick's Card can be worth something and more survivability is added by putting the extra SP in LP (not sure why you would put STR and/or DEX on a Gladiator meant for magical weapons, though to each their own style I guess- I personally don't see why though. The magic attack damage should be enough, then you'd want the Gladiator to also be able to survive easily while dealing all that damage. Just my worthless opinion though). ;P The Flame series would still probably be best with full MAG though, since they use Ruby and Garnet, no slot for a Quick's Card open. Same with the Frozen series, because their effects come out all at once, so the Diamond + Quick's Card combo works fine. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 05:37, July 29, 2013 (UTC) After logic thinking, I now do have proof that it does not stack. Try hitting one enemy and then move the Gladiator around to spread the lasers and see how many it produces. Ather that, hit many enemies in a row and then swing the Gladiator once more. You will see that no additional lasers are produced. Lightsabers and the Flame Swords does not ''stack. Samuel17 (talk) 22:57, July 29, 2013 (UTC) About the guide Your guide is good but dificult to decipher. Also, you might want to use three weapons interchangeably for every class, swapping one out for a new weapon every time one is obtained. I do this and it proves very effective, especially in Beach and Snowfield. Ftaghn Talk 12:13, August 5, 2013 (UTC) That's why one of the notes in the "Notes" section is "Some parts may be (slightly confusing/tricky to (follow/get)); please use your brain a little". I don't make it hard to decipher to be confusing; I do that to keep it as straight-forward as possible while having it be understandable enough for most people to still get. I have things set up so no matter the situation and what the player is in the mood for, there is always a weapon that you can use. The Boxer follows your idea pretty well; it has a weapon of type Fire, Physical, and Thunder (3 weapons), and it's primary weapon is the Fire one. The other two are for when strengths and weaknesses are in play, or when the player simply feels like giving another weapon a whirl. Then for the Sniper, it's primary is the Pyramid Arrow, Flame Arrow is for poison-resistant or immune enemies, or enemies that happen to be weak versus Fire. Then the two Sept Shots are for outranging; the one with Knockback's for when you need to knock the enemies right outta there to keep your distance, the one with Red Crystal for when you still need some damage from that super-far range. For the Magician, though I sorta suggest Atomic Ray as it's primary weapon with the theme of the team, you can do a. LOT. With a 30 DEX, rest MAG Magician, so it has a whole load of weapons to make it the most versatile member, if the member that occupies the most inventory space as a backdraw. Once I get into the mood to do some somewhat-lengthier math processes I will add an "until __ DEX + Stone Flail" to Thorn Chain because at peak power with 60 MAG Stone Flail does better damage of the same type as Thorn Chain, but Thorn Chain is pretty good for a good long while. Otherwise it has one weapon of each available type that has a MP requirement of a multiple of 60. However, if your gameplay preferences differ, the guide is not a solid thing you must follow to a T- you can still do whatever you want in the save file of yours that roughly follows the guide (if you have one (yet)). Anyway, thanks for the feedback. ;) RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 20:33, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Invite to Wolves Crew Hey, I was wondering if you are intrested in joining the Wolves Crew, thats all. CHASE248 (talk) 01:19, November 17, 2013 (UTC)CHASE248 Right now it's the middle of this annual writing challenge called NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) where within the 30 days of November, you're supposed to write 50000 words of a story. I was still stuck in my planning phase for the first half and now I think I'm barely halfway to 1000- if that. At this moment, I have other things I should probably be attending to. Also, when I do play SR, I record my gameplay to upload to YouTube later. Check out my profile page; at the very bottom of the page, there's a link to my current team. The idea is I get every single second of a team's progress recorded, then speed up the footage so viewers don't have to sit there half as long as I did to see everything the team has ''ever done. I'm not sure how well that would work with the whole shared save file idea. I might start my own crew one of these days and gather people who will also record everything they do with the shared save file so that everything can be uploaded to YouTube, though for now my focus is on NaNoWriMo (often further shortened to just "NaNo"). I will say you do have a very good idea for getting through a file much quicker with other people's help, just I'm not 100% sure if your particular crew is for me. I might join at a later time (likely sometime in December if at all)- can't expect other people to do as I do if I don't do as they do a little, right? Plus it's perfectly possible to be in multiple crews so if one crew's file is already marked as 'in use', chances are at least one of your crews will have their one file available for play so you can play. ;) RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 13:47, November 17, 2013 (UTC) '' The Long Long Long Long Story of Speddos So you've heard stories of the guy, right? But have you actually heard an in depth history of his rise and fall into a failtrollvandal? Probably not, but hey, I was here when it happened. I was in the war. Anyways, LOOOOOOONG ago, back when fan ideas for Dan-Ball were still being put on our userpages on this site, there were two people; Happyman... Uhh, I forget the random numbers in his name. And Speddos. Speddos initially acted somewhat cool; Being a regular, semi helpful user who did nice things. And then he met Happyman. Now, I'm not one to judge the innocent, usually, but initially, I could see the mild irk Speddos had with Happyman. The latter was... Well, his fucking name flat out spells how he was, wasn't he? Yeah. Happy. Constantly talking about parties and all around good stuff. He also had subpar english at best. Not PS levels of awful back then, but... Not anything truly amazing, either. Anyways, Speddos was initially live and let live with Happyman. The former wasn't a fan of the latter's ideas, but didn't seem to mind them too much. Cut forward a week or two, and Speddos suddenly grew... Worse and worse. His inital attitude towards Happyman soon started to... Dissolve. He, for some unexplained reason, started to... Hate the guy. We have no idea why. At all. Soon he started leaving insulting messages on Happyman's talk page. A bunch of users jumped up his ass about it, including one particular guy; Sky Hawks. Remember that guy, he'll be important. Anyways, he got his ass jumped by a lot of users at the time, and everyone began to hate the prick. And I mean EVERYONE. It was bizarre how quickly his luck reversed on him. And soon, he just got worse and worse, and got banned eventually. The end, right? He's been put down, never gonna come back. Happy ending, right? Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ''IF FUCKING ONLY. Some time later, Speddos 2 shows up. And then Speddos 3. And then Speddos "dot" as we called him, because his name was literally Speddos with a period at the end. No, fucking seriously. And THEN, Speddos PENISY showed up. Yeah. Dead serious. He uploaded files verbally threatening users, acting like a fucking wackjob, and everything else. We nailed them all one at a time. Repeatedly. But then, Ludicrine's brother, Waddle D33, began to notice patterns. Remember that one guy I told you to remember? No?? Dude, get PENISY out of your head for five minutes and get in the game! :P Uh, anyways, Waddle (HERE IS A FRIGGIN SPACE) D33 noticed that Sky Hawks and Speddos edited pages in... VERY short time spans from each other. And then Waddle started to suspect that Sky Haws was, dun dun dun, a sockpuppet troll account designed to stay snuck in our little net. There was also an account called Doggieyst or something, but that account never really did all that much. Hell, fucking Sky Hawks ADMITTED to being Speddos at times. Good fucking work, am I right? So, after weeks, we finally seemingly shut Speddos down for good. He was finally gone, his suckpuppets were gone, and we seemingly got rid of him. Forever. The end! ... Ahaha, you're laughing now. By this point, Fan-Ball was already a thing. And then in comes a new user. Tabuu2468 I think was his name. Could be wrong. Fuck random numbers. Anyways, he started off as a cool guy. Did some helpful things, and was generally an A OK guy. Hell, if he didn't do something monumentally stupid, we probably never would have figured out that, guess what?? It was another sockpuppet!! Yep. One day, Tabuu started spamming INCREDIBLY large text in pages. (This was before the limit was introduced, by the by) This was over at Fan-Ball. I quickly ordered him to stop, to which he was heavily defiant. And so I blocked him. Then he comes over and starts vandalizing my talk page, with even more of the crap. And then he flat out admits that he was Speddos all along. Big fucking shocker, am I right? We were certainly amazed. And so suddenly, another suckpuppet, Tabuu's Guardian, starts vandalizing the fuck out of this wiki. Also, he made a LOT of bogus wikis designed to spam at our inboxes and bug the ever loving fuck out of ALL of us. This guy was seemingly unstoppable. I spend HOURS undoing that bastard's edits on this site, until FINALLY, Ivan showed up and managed to ban him. We reported him directly to Wikia Central, and he, along with ALL of his sockpuppets, were destroyed, for good. He also had an account named Archory, and tried the Tabuu shit again, but we caught on VERY quickly, and when the account wipe was made, he basically fell apart soon afterwards. And that, my friend, is the... Almost complete story of Speddos and why he is so god damn infamous. You may have heard this, but hey. Now it's in a much more public domain anyone can read. :P DMSwordsmaster Talk 11:03, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ... "Almost complete story". Is it simply that you left a small detail or two out, or that you strongly suspect more is about to unfold? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 19:51, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :Spades could be Speddos. Otherwise, some graphic details could've been left out on purpose. ( Omega16)(Talk) 20:06, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :@Radiant- The most I left out was either things I forgot, or very inconsequential things the suckpuppet accounts did. That's about it. @Omega- He is showing startling similarities to Speddos... DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:50, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::We'll just have to see what happens whenever he returns. He's banned for a week, but who knows when he'll be back? ( Omega16)(Talk) 01:09, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Erm... What happened to Radiant's talk page? Why is everything deleted?? Was it archived? DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:12, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :Uh okay nevermind it's suddenly back. Weird. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:13, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :Someone's been stalking my talk page despite the lack of activity. Weird. >;P But if everything really did disappear for a bit, that is weird. Maybe everything about my profile was inactive a little too long, but then since you provided activity my profile came back?? I can't think of another explanation off the top of my head. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:00, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :I've been noticing pages appear and disappear for no reason for the last couple months outside this wiki. I usually see and fix it by just pressing the Enter key in an open spot. Looks like here has the same problem. Omega16 (Talk) 22:14, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :@Radiant - I came here for the Speddos story mind you. >:P :Omega - Hrm. Rather strange. Probably just dumb wikia shit. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:24, August 6, 2015 (UTC) ::That's probably the case. It's been doing that for at least four months now. Omega16 (Talk) 01:28, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ::@DMGunmaster Oh.... There is no Radiant's talk page, only Speddos xD >;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:21, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :: Late reply here: Sometimes the page will bug up and display nothing. Check the page history to see if there was a page-blanking/commenting edit. If not then simply null-edit the page (open edit mode, then submit without changing anything) and it should be OK. Ivan247Talk Page 11:52, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Rollback You have been granted Rollback rights on this wiki. For details, see this help page and this help section. Do note that this is mostly a tool for undoing obvious bad-faith edits. Also be careful that you will revert ALL edits by the last editor. If you want to revert to a previous version by the same editor, you should use Undo or edit from the version you intend to revert to and save. I once accidentially wrecked up a page by reverting all my previous edits when I try to do a test edit and then used Rollback and did not realise The last editor before my test edit was still me. Ivan247Talk Page 11:52, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Basically, if I happen to be available during a Speddos attack then I get a sizable vandalism-undoing speed boost. I at least checked to see where the rollback button is, but I probably won't bother testing it until the next vandal attack that I'm available for unless you would advise me to find a way to test before then. If you would I'll create a sandbox page for myself to test on. One quick question; is it possible to undo a rollback edit the old-fashioned way? I would assume "yes", though I figure I should double-check to be sure. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 17:02, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Yes. Rollback is essentially "go to history, select the last revision not by the most recent editor, edit the old revision and save without any modifications" in one click. It also defaults to the "Reverted edits by X to last revision by Y" edit summary so it is mostly used on obvious bad-faith edits. As for sandbox as user subpage, go for it if you like. As long as it does not violate borderline rules I probably won't care about what's inside unless I need to do cleanups such as redlink cleanups. Ivan247Talk Page 17:07, December 13, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: Is this a bug or did you happen to make your signature underlined but did not close the tag properly? Ivan247Talk Page 17:08, December 13, 2015 (UTC) What I meant was if, for example, while fighting a particularly speedy vandal I focus too much on speed and accidentally rollback the edit of someone who beat me to the punch of undoing a vandalism edit, I can immediately rollback or otherwise undo my own mistake, right? As for that unclosed tag, I either forgot or otherwise missed the "/" while typing and didn't catch my mistake before posting the edit. There was no way for me to realize after posting until you replied and I saw that your entire post was still affected by underline. I actually ran into an edit conflict with you trying to both reply only with the first paragraph and fix the tag. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 17:32, December 13, 2015 (UTC) So Just asking for clarification, does the leave message button for your talk page, to you, say "Edit" instead of "Leave Message"? If it does, I'm a massive dumb idiot who's never noticed that fact until now. If not... I don't even. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:27, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Just answered that question without even having read it first over on your talk page me and my painfully slow typing speeds combined with practical telepathy xD RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 05:35, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Speed Run Attempt 1: 4h:08m:10s From title screen to Hell 1, and from Hell 2 to "see you next version." http://youtu.be/bdY0LwQ76dY, http://youtu.be/m_v4doVtm_A Dire Storm (talk) 07:15, May 25, 2016 (UTC) A little note Instead of watching recent changes for new accounts popping up, you can also view , a user creation log. A bit easier to deal with than watching the whole recent activity thing. If you notice a new sockpuppet, inform me immediately and I'll nuke it. Unless I'm not here. In which case, tell Ivan or something. DMSwordsmaster Talk 06:29, December 18, 2016 (UTC) A smaller note than the one above Are you one of the admins here? (not really much of a note) Lightning Lord 17 (talk) 20:59, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :No. He's a rollbacker. The currently active admins/Bureaucrats are Ivan, Omega, and myself. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:34, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Discord Stuff Just found that I only need to make an AC for Discord. My username is Ivan247 there, so maybe you can add me to the SR Discord server. Ivan247 Talk Page 16:53, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Oh hey, I have nothing to do with this. HOWEVER. Discord works with usernames and a so-called identificator, aka a 4-digit code that makes it so people don't have to have fully unique usernames. We probably need that to add you, or you can go through the simple procedure of clicking a link. That is, the following link. https://discord.gg/TzYJqHK I normally don't post here at all, but I am in the Discord, hence why. Fire InThe HoleTalk 18:29, August 15, 2017 (UTC)